1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting accessories commonly used with a television camera or a case for surveillance applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surveillance television cameras are commonly mounted onto a wall, pole, ceiling or other fixed base positions by using an extended arm, known as a camera mount. The extended arm or the camera mount includes a swivel joint, which permits the positioning of the horizontal and vertical axis of the camera in order to direct the camera lens toward its intended observation end. In many cases the television cameras are covered by a housing which is bulky and as a result the entire camera assembly, becomes large and heavy and this is very disturbing to the architecture of buildings and interiors. In all cases the cables or wires connecting the camera or to the camera housing are fed separately through cable inlets or via flexible electrical pipes, which is very disturbing to the interiors or the exteriors of well decorated buildings.